Photon World
Photon World consists of beings who have transcended time and space, from every universe and world, using the powers of the Light to aid fellow worlds in the battle against evil, and spread hope across this universe and timeline. Playstyle Photon World focuses on shuffling your deck in order to gain effects. Variants of this mechanic can be used for switching cards out from field or hand, revealing top card for a certain type of card, Flashstrike, '''etc. Associated Characters Daiki Sora Photon World Lore In the Beginning... Ruling in tyranny and despair, the Spacegazers of Paradox World's domain encompasses all systems and galaxies throughout the universe. A legion of malevolent creatures, the Spacegazers intend to rule over every last living being with an iron fist, and disrupt the sacred balance between Darkness and Light. With the power of the space, time, and anomalies, these beings are the greatest evil this universe has ever been in the presence of. This universe, unlike the rest that encompasses the vast Multiverse, lack the symbol for a hero of the brilliant light, known to all as '''Radiance Blade. In this universe, Radiance Blade does not have any form of existence, and therefore, the chaos continues spread. A group of gifted beings called the Transcendants, banded together as one, in the hopes of ending the terror the Spacegazers imposed upon this universe, but to no avail. They were greatly outnumbered, and with the addition of Darkness Dragon World's appearance, these freedom fighters slowly began losing their hope and will to fight on..... until one day.... Gaziel's Vision Upon the treetops on the planet Earth, a mystic sage meditated calmly, coming into contact with the vast multiversal forces, looking for the answer to peace and harmony throughout the galaxy. This sage, was Gaziel, the wisest of all the''' Transcendants, she is gifted with the power over fortune and seeing past fate, as well as was born into the mysticism of the Multiverse, able to view every last one of them. This fateful day however, she envisioned something she hadntt quite come across before; "W-wh... what is this?" ''Gaziel spoke, her voice showing signs of shock, as images started to flash throughout her mind. ''"Why am I seeing these visions? I can't interpret them... how can this be?" It was at this moment, when she saw an astounding and brilliant light: Radiance Blade. A power so fierce and righteous, he could take on any force of evil with ease, and brought balance to many worlds countless times. Armed with the blade of truth and hope, Radiance Seeker, there was nothing that could possibly stop him. "Yes... this is it. I must bring this power into this universe if we have any hope of stopping the invaders!" ''she proclaimed, and she left to go on this virtuous quest. The Light of the Sword and Dragon 19 months... 19 months Gaziel spent searching on her quest, trying to locate this magnificent, righteous hero, but it was all for naught. She constantly meditated in order to find an answer to her dilemna, until she realized: ''"Instead of trying to find this mysterious warrior...... why not just bring him here?" She then left for the cave of the ancient dragon of light, hidden in a galaxy far away from Earth, alongside her fellow 'Transcendants, '''and when she found it, it spoke to her: "''Who is as foolish or brave, to enter into my dominion" the dragon boomed. "Divine Dragon, lord over all that is good in this Universe, I come to you with no ill-intencions. I have come to you with a gift" ''Gaziel promised and brought before him an offering of 4 golden medallions, 3 fortunes, and a small dwarf star. ''"I-.... We.... desperately need you help." ''She then kneeled before the mighty dragon. The dragon let a small sign of a smile, and came closer towards Gaziel. "''Such a nobel divine..... you have honesty and trust more precious than all the gold of an entire planet. Now, what is it that you seek?" ''"I request that you help us with you great power, in order to perform a spell to bring the hero of the multiverse, '''Radiance Blade, and transport him to this Universe. I believe that he may be the one who can stop the invaders known as Spacegazer, and bring peace and harmony to all worlds."'' "Very well then, set up the spell, young oracle." With that, Gaziel drew the marks of the Primals upon the stone cavern, and spoke their same incantation. As she did so, the mighty dragon provided the power output required, and in a matter of seconds, a blinding pillar of light burst open from the marks. As the smoke cleared, a figure in armor of gold and white armor shined throughout the cave, and raised his sword outwards. The sword of legend. The light of hope. In this universe, Radiance Blade finally came into existence. Radiance Blade looked around, and tried his best to comprehend the situation. "What.... where am I?" ''He spoke calmly yet a little obliviously. The young sage looked at him in awe, after 19 months she finally was in the presence of her savior, and she immediately bowed before him. ''"M-my savior... its an honor to be in your presence..." "Hold on.... your savior? What is this you speak of?" "Well.... you're our last hope..... there is an evil legion of invaders who threaten to throw our universe into chaos, and us here tried and failed to prevent them from doing so...... that's why I transported you through the Portal of the Multiverse. I hope it wasntt in any inconvenience... but we truly need you help." ''At this moment, it almost seemed as if Gaziel was about to tear, her eyes watery a bit, all her faith poured out towards the hero of light. Radiance Blade, after thinking it through, smiled at her, patted her head, and looked out to the distance. "''Alright, I'll gladly take up on your offer. Lets get started shall we?" With this final piece put into place, Radiance Blade, now changing his name to "Althereon" and his appearance for the protection of all the Multiverse, the mighty dragon, and all the Transcendants permamently joined together and now fighting as one, founding a new group under a banner of light and righteousness, Photon World in hopes to end Paradox World's reign. Attributes * Transcendant List of Sets: * Neo Trial Deck 1: Awakening of Transcendence List of Photon World Cards Flags *Photon World Flag Items *Righteous Blade, Hereios *Sacred Blade, Radiance Seeker * Northern Wind Staff * Spellbook of the Multiple Planes * Future Blade, Zexos * Crossfire Blade, Particle Buster * Dragon Head, Photon Cannon Spells *Life Barrier *Shooting Gift * Power Core, Star Pendant * Galactic Vortex * Hail to the Northern Lights * Vanquishing Storm * Force of the Astral Embodiment * Photon Spirit Pact * Photon Stream * Intertwining Forge of Timelines Impacts *Glorious Burst * Cross X * Multiverse Resonator Monsters Size 0 Size 1 * Twin Light Slasher, Theos * Neo Glowslime * Omniscient Sage, Gaziel * Chrono Reinforcer, Marie * Denizen of Crackling Light, Phosphora * Cyber Tamer, Kyria * Maiden of the Rainbow Elixir * Solitary Arc Cyber, Daeleus * Shooting Star Pegasus * Flaring Heart, Leo Size 2 * AlthereonRadiance Blade "Parallel", Althereon * Virtue Savior, Chromostar * Flash Sorcerer, Elros * Spark Sorcerer, Selkra * Heaven's Incarnate, Zero * Shine Force Dragon * Ambassador of Star Seeker, Holy Shine Paladin * Cyber Magician of Arcane Force, Zexlaries * Thunderstorm Battler, Raizen Size 3 * Divine Photon Dragon * Hyperspeeder, Feastus * Infinite Liberator, Tachyos Category:New Worlds Category:Photon World